


Whisper

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spearscest drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Bryan whispers in her ear, and it's like a striptease, the rest of the world just melting away, one layer at a time. Britney presses closer, feels his words pool low in her belly, his voice warm and liquid. She shivers, wanting more. His hand slides along her hip, he knows she's bare beneath her dress tonight, the silky lining slipping softly against her skin. She imagines them later, all sequins and shimmer on the outside and Bryan sliding hard between her thighs, and she smiles for the cameras, smiles and waves and Bryan whispers something filthy in her ear.


End file.
